broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Bronies Wiki:Chat
The chat room is for socializing; it can be accessed . This page contains the chat guidelines and an introduction to the chat and its features. Chat moderators Moderators are entrusted with rights to moderate the chat according to the guidelines. Moderators are assigned by an administrator. By default, administrators also have moderator abilities in chat, so they are not listed here. Conduct in the chatroom The chatroom is subject to the chat guidelines in this page. Discuss these guidelines, their enforcement, or the actions of any moderator in particular, on a moderator's or administrator's talk page. The following guidelines are enforced by the chat moderators to prevent disruption of the chatroom. The guidelines are general; this allows the chat moderators discretion in enforcing them. Violating these guidelines may result in a warning, kick, or ban from the chatroom. In general, if other chat users are complaining about a certain behavior, it should stop. * Please treat everyone with respect. * Do not harass other users. * Please do not discuss a topic that others find inappropriate or makes others uncomfortable. * Please do not discuss, link, or mention any of the following, whether explicit, implied, or censored: ** sexual content ** violent or gruesome content ** harsh language or profanity. Links to websites containing harsh language must be accompanied with a notice. (Example: Warning:Language) ** any content that is found inappropriate. If you are unsure whether the content you are about to post could be found inappropriate, ask a mod in private before posting. Chatters' complaints about content or conduct is a sign that it is inappropriate. * Do not advertise other wikis, chatrooms, or websites. * Please limit the amount of roleplay, use of emoticons, chat bot commands, hard-to-decipher or non-English text, and other types of chat games. * Please avoid long multi-line messages that may disrupt the chatroom, such as song lyrics, ASCII art, and other long posts. * Please avoid posting excessively capitalized text ("ALL CAPS") * Please do not post your own personal information, especially if you are very young. (Name, Adress, Number, etc.) * Do not post personal information of others. Do not request personal information from others. * Do not "backseat mod" or "minimod" by trying to enforce the guidelines when you are not a moderator. Instead, request that an active mod intervene. * If you wish to discuss or dispute a warning, kick, or ban that was given to you or any other chat user, please use private chat messages or preferably the chat discussion forum or a moderator's or administrator's talk page. Sockpuppetry Evading a ban on an account using another account is strictly prohibited and doing this will result in the original account possibly having its ban extended, and any sockpuppet accounts being indefinitely banned. *However, "alts" are allowed as jokes as long as they are used in moderation, and do not break the said rules. If you use this alt to sockpuppet, it will be indefinitely blocked. Moderator guidelines *Moderators do not "outrank" other users. All users are treated equally with respect, and with regard to the guidelines. *Warnings are required before kicking or banning a chat user with the exception of spam, sockpuppet accounts, and explicitly offensive content or conduct. *When a guideline is violated in a mild or non-disruptive way, provide a reminder of the guideline. *A chat user making a non-mild or deliberate disruption may be warned for their behavior. *A chat user making a repeated or severe disruption may be warned, kicked, or banned. *Please keep ban lengths short. Ban lengths are at the discretion of moderators, but bans over a day long should be reserved for very disruptive conduct. *Do not threaten chat users. State that they are disrupting the chat or violating the guidelines and explain that this may result in a kick or ban. *Communicate with other moderators. If there is a disagreement, for example about a ban, a discussion in a private message or talk page should ensue before the ban duration is changed or removed. Recommended pings Chatmods who use ChatHacks and pings may want to keep in their ping list the word "mod" and common variations of the mod's username, as well as chat-inappropriate words. Discussion Chatroom policies are decided by discussion, voting and consensus in the forums. Anyone may start a poll or discussion and anyone may vote. Chatroom policies are still subject to the wiki's guidelines. Wiki discussion should be taken to the forums. Category:Community Category:Policy